The present invention relates to an exerciser in which the seat pad and the base frame can be swung, lifted and lowered and the angle of the handle can be freely adjusted. Therefore, the position of the handle can be adjusted in accordance with various conditions with the user's body stably pressing on the seat pad and the, base frame. A resilient section of the handle creates a resilient force, when pushing and pulling the handle so as to achieve an exercising effect.
FIG. 6 shows an existing exerciser composed of large and small U-shaped frames 90, 91 which are pivotally connected with each other at two ends. The pivot sections 92, 93 are adjustable in angle and interconnected by a transverse beam 94. Each lateral side of the large frame 90 is disposed with a resilient section 95, 96. Each end of the transverse beam 94 is equipped with a shoulder belt 97, 98.
Referring to FIG. 7, in a sit-up exercise, a user presses his/her body against the transverse beam 94 and fits the shoulder belts 97, 98 around the knees. The user also steps on the small frame 91 with his/her soles and pulls the large frame 90. During the sit-up exercise, the resilient sections 95, 96 create a resistant force to achieve a training effect.
According to the above arrangement, the user must first lean the respective parts of his/her body against the small frame 91 and tranrseverse beam 94 and fit the shoulder belts 95, 96 around the knees and then pull the large frame 90 for exercising his/her body. However, different users have varied body configurations, while the large and small frames 90, 91 have fixed sizes. Therefore, it often takes place that some users can hardly suitably use the exerciser and they are subject to injury.